


托梦·羽化登仙

by WolfyChan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, mob政哥哥
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *mob双性政哥哥，恶意揣测政哥哥的过去，咕哒男x政哥哥有
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler, Qin Shi Huang | Ruler/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	托梦·羽化登仙

我叫藤丸立香，是个穿梭于各个世界的旅人。达芬奇曾说，异闻带无疑是人类史的一种，而旅人的职责是见证各种各样的世界。那么，这茫茫浩瀚星辰中，属于始皇帝的世界究竟是哪一个呢？  
我一开始不是很明白。不过，那天晚上，当我入睡，我梦见了始皇帝。梦中的场景太过荒谬，以至于我难以用我的话语来记录，且让我含糊其辞地描述它们——

——听说，始皇帝要死了。  
当郎中令搀扶着面色发白的嬴政上朝时，文武百官在他面前齐刷刷地跪着。他们每个人的脑袋低垂，双手合前，谁也不敢议论皇帝的寿命之事。  
始皇帝今年不出四十岁，他一统天下，有勇有谋，能文善武，却在真人统合国实现完全统一的时候，得了不治之症。城内外的郎中都找遍了，不是没有法子便是坑蒙拐骗。  
在情急之下，始皇帝借助了巫术。皇帝身旁有一儒生，声称得到九尾仙女的指点，能借用仙界的方法帮助始皇帝逃过性命之难。巫术奏效了，只不过那个过程令始皇帝不堪忍受。此时此刻，始皇帝面色苍白，其因并不是因为他本身的不治之症，只不过是他夜间因为所谓的“仙界修炼”而操劳过度。  
最开始，当始皇帝爽快地接纳了儒生的建议后，儒生向他磕头了三次，并请求始皇帝的原谅。一开始嬴政不知道这是怎么一回事，但当那个夜里儒生提着水银，拎着香炉，带着三个精壮汉子来到嬴政的寝宫前时，始皇帝才明白何为仙界之修炼。  
“陛下，请将此物吞下。”儒生跪在地上，双手献上手中的灌装水银。在皇帝接过后，又献上包装好的药丸，“服用后，请再食用天界仙丹。”  
始皇帝玩味地拿起那个装了水银的铜制棍状器皿。月光下，水银闪闪泛光，左右摇晃铜制器皿的话，会缓慢地凝结成波澜，颇像传说中的龙鳞。始皇帝不是一般人，他只端详了手中的药丸和水银片刻，就一仰头把它们尽数吞下。  
一股金属的味道溢满了口腔，沉重的水银和药丸顺着嬴政的食道缓慢地爬入他的体内。儒生见状，又添一句：“陛下，接下来的过程需要三个到四个左右的精壮男子的帮助，您一开始或许会一些不适应。但久而久之，当仙界的药丸发挥效力后，您的不适感就会随之消散。”  
始皇帝不大记得后面的情形。他只知道他的胃部开始急剧地抽搐，头也开始眩晕，以至于他没法正常地坐着。那儒生上前搀住他，但在搀扶的过程中，嬴政也感到某些异样的感受——那儒生正在慢慢地帮他宽衣解带。始皇帝刚想斥责他大不敬，但他连说出话的力气都没有。他出现了严重的水银中毒现象，让他浑身开始不由自主地颤抖。他想要呼气，想要夺回他的气力，却只能不断地喘着粗气，连自己的衣角都没法握住。  
待儒生将始皇帝的龙袍解开一半时，儒生招呼刚刚找来的精装汉子们上前。他们先是有礼地向浑身颤抖不已、嘴无法合拢而流着涎水的始皇帝下跪并磕头三下，紧接着他们便开始抚慰始皇帝的肉体——他们本来跪在地上，于是就从始皇帝的足跟舔起。他们的舌头舔舐着始皇帝颤抖不已的脚趾尖，再顺着他光滑的小腿一路向上，直到舔至始皇帝的会阴，把所有的地方都舔得又湿又滑。  
因为汞中毒，始皇帝神志恍惚，眼前接二连三地浮现出幻觉。那时候还是夏天，始皇帝知道他正在被三个有些汗味的男人们舔舐着脚尖和下体。每当始皇帝夺回一些自己的神志，想要踹开那些汉子的时候，在旁边仍旧搀扶着他的儒生就会在他耳边悄悄地和他说：“陛下，这是为了长生不老。”始皇帝只好咬咬牙，忍耐着他自身的精神恍惚与那种可恶的、又湿又滑的感觉。  
那些精壮汉子虽然舔着始皇帝，却也不像后宫嫔妃们一样替始皇帝口交。由于始皇帝动弹不得，话也说不利索，他只能在模糊地视线中看到自己逐渐变化的下体——不知从什么时候开始，始皇帝的下体灼热，龙根好似被放在火上炙烤一样逐渐融化。那些男人的舌根没有停下，反复在始皇帝龙蛋所在处反复摩擦、反复舔舐，加以用牙齿啃咬，这股舒服劲很快让始皇帝勃起了，他的龙根在炽热中高高地挺立着。在瘙痒、舒爽、与疼痛中，始皇帝感受到似乎有什么东西在慢慢地撕裂和打开。  
“陛下，对不住了。”有个汉子这么说着，先是用两根手指探入了始皇帝的后庭，在刚刚他们涎水与舌头的拓张下，呲溜一下就将自己埋入到嬴政的后庭中。  
或许因为仙丹的作用，始皇帝没有感到过多的疼痛。他只有一股奇异的感受。相比于过去他填满后宫嫔妃，此刻他就像个被灌满的容器。始皇帝头昏脑涨，只能顺着那个汉子的动作趴着跪下，来迎接汉子下一步的动作——以往谁能让他如此卑微地跪在什么人面前呢？那人的动作较为粗暴，但每一下都撞在嬴政里面最舒服的地方。始皇帝最近奔波于治国之事而疏于释放压力，在那人的捣弄下，他很快在剧烈的身体颤抖与粗重的喘息中射了出来。说是射，实际上不太准确，应该是喷。  
始皇帝的大腿光滑，剩下两个汉子仍旧在舔舐着他的足跟，而儒生毕恭毕敬地在旁边看着。实际上，那时候始皇帝的龙根几乎都要溶解在一滩水中了——那灵丹妙药的作用便是消除人类的固有性别。始皇帝误以为自己是像以前那样射精，实际上他刚刚“射”出的液体，是从下体本是睾丸的喷射出来的——实际上那里早已经缓缓地裂开一个如女性那样的小口，娇嫩欲滴，里头黏糊糊地，正滴滴答答地往下淌着乳白色黏稠液体。  
“陛下，恭喜，治疗效果非常顺利。”儒生望着那刚刚裂开的处女地，毕恭毕敬地向始皇帝报告着。他贴在嬴政的身边，撩起始皇帝的一串头发，将它往始皇帝模糊的视线前一晃。彼时始皇帝还在水银中毒的浑身不适与刚刚高潮的舒爽之间徘徊，他眯起眼睛，聚焦模糊的视线，发现自己的那缕头发完全变白了。  
“这是羽化登仙的喜兆啊，陛下。”那儒生音调上扬，充满愉悦，“只要坚持这一疗程，直到祥龙与朱雀之势都降临在您身上以后，您就可以完全驾驭长生不老的力量。”  
“还……”嬴政剧烈地喘着气，“还有多少步骤？”  
“不会很痛的。”儒生掩着面笑起来，笑得像个狐狸。“那些汉子都是我从仙界请来的大仙，他们自有分寸。”  
那些男人把几乎动弹不得的秦始皇摆成一字型。他们一个从始皇帝的后庭进入，一个从始皇帝刚刚裂开的处女地进入，另一个掰开始皇帝的嘴，操进他的喉管里。  
“唔唔唔……”嬴政的前后都被填补得满满当当，他就算在男人们的动作中情不自禁地喊出来，他的呻吟也会被那根插在他嘴里的性器堵在喉咙里，形成含糊不清地而古怪的吞咽声。他新开辟的小穴里充满了敏感点，当男人的巨大在里头摩擦的时候，触感比后庭还要更加深刻。  
酥酥麻麻如隔靴搔痒，昏昏沉沉似暗夜行舟。始皇帝摇摆在云雨间，任凭那些毛细血管吐出的黑色性器在他全身上下的三个洞口中来回抽插。当月亮升到最高处，光线打在始皇帝为病痛所困而孱弱纤细的腰身上，那上头盈满了他自己或是男人们的汗水，而汗珠顺着他优美的脊梁骨滑落，落在他被掰开的臀瓣上，正中有他被不断开合的两个肉口，嫩粉色的肉随着前后的动作翻出又纳入，活似睡莲盛开又合拢。  
始皇帝嘴不能闭，口不能言，涎水与泪水自他的口与眼中滴落，使得他的面部濡湿。秦始皇的手却又被迫持着方才仅在一旁围观的儒生的性器。儒生的东西没有壮汉们大，儒生却抓住始皇帝病得骨瘦如柴的手指，手把手让他那颤抖的指尖为自己的性欲而服务。始皇帝愈来愈感受不到自己的理智。刚才那种剧烈的胃绞痛不知何时已经消失了，连刚才龙根的灼热感也无影无踪（当然，这是因为龙根已经融化），此时始皇帝能感受到的，只有浪潮般的快感，与眼前间歇不断出现的幻觉。  
有那么一刹那，始皇帝似乎看到了青色的朱雀与白眼的腾龙。朱雀撩开始皇帝周身湿润的云雾，在剧烈而尖锐的鸣叫声，用它锋利的喙啄着始皇帝的乳首，把始皇帝疼得直叫唤，而那被亲吻过的干涸地则会开始散发牛奶的芳泽。那条腾龙通体泛青，它像条巨蟒一样将始皇帝的身体一圈又一圈地紧紧包围，它低沉地吼着，将属于龙类的、分成两片的巨大性器刺入始皇帝的两个后入口。始皇帝在神兽的刺激下一个激灵尖叫出声，而朱雀拍打着它异常的青白色羽毛，张开它的鸟喙，伸出灵活的舌头，探入始皇帝的口腔，与他亲密的吻着。  
“浩浩呼如凭虚御风，而不知其所止；飘飘乎如遗世独立，羽化而登仙。”  
茫然间，始皇帝好像听见仙人的声音。那声音回荡在始皇帝的周身，虽然始皇帝此时一丝不挂而饱受凌辱，他却久违地感到了某种崇高。  
——啊啊，这就是长生不老的仙术吗？  
嬴政的泪水和涎水一起糊住他面容的时候，那三个男人，以及儒生，也一起射了出来。男人们的体液塞满了始皇帝的后庭与小穴，将嬴政推上云端，正如嬴政所见的幻境中青龙与朱雀携着他一同腾云驾雾一般。嬴政的嘴里被射进了液体，脸上也是儒生刚刚射出的黏液，但他却满意地将它尽数吞下，没能吞下的也颤抖着用手背擦了擦，又舔了舔。毕竟，在嬴政的幻境里，那美妙的霞光与绯红的云彩间，天界的雨露正逐渐滴落呢。  
——这定是所谓蓬莱仙境，而朕定已经驾驭这不老不死的仙术。  
嬴政迷迷糊糊地想。多日以来，他为自己疲软无力的身体所困；多少个不眠的夜，他在浑身酸痛中近乎窒息。此时他的龙根融解，但通往极乐的门扉却被打开。他被儒生与汉子们放置在龙床上，身上的体液把干燥的被褥全部浸湿。  
——明天早朝的时候，一定要向臣民们宣告这一喜讯。  
如此想着，秦始皇睡了过去。

——我的梦就到这里结束了。  
“立香，汝知道了朕的过去。”  
当我醒来的时候，始皇帝站在我的身旁。他穿得很少，大部分肌肤裸露在外头，身后长着我梦里所见的朱雀之翅膀，头上长着青龙之犄角，后头还有无数孔雀之眼凝视着我。  
我朝他尴尬地笑了一下，挠了挠凌乱的头发。我没想到从者能在我还没洗漱好的时候就窜进我的房间，毕竟我才刚起来，晨勃都没消呢。  
“有什么要事吗？”我沙哑地问。  
始皇帝坐在我的床上，他眼角的一抹嫣红在迦勒底的白炽灯下格外亮眼，“汝是我如今再次现世于人间时，最重要的家臣。”  
那时候我才刚醒来，我随便地调笑着回答了一句：“那就是我还得谢谢你咯。”  
“不，朕该感谢的是你。”始皇帝神色微妙地笑了一下，修长的手指探入到被窝，轻轻地捏住我还半硬着的性器。  
“让朕也来让你羽化登仙吧。”

FIN。


End file.
